The goal of this project will be to develop monoclonal antibodies as a new treatment modality for human leukemia nd lymphoma. We will produce and prepare monoclonal antibodies suitable for administration to patients. We will conduct three separate clinical trials; one for patients with cutaneous T cell lymphoma with anti-T cell antibodies, and one for patients with B cell lymphoma with custom-prepared anti-idiotype antibodies. The emphasis in this series of trials will be to define the critical problems in theuse of monoclonal antibodies for therapy and to solve those problems. Therefore, relatively small numbers of patients will be studied and a maximum amount of information will be derived from each patient. The patients entered into the current trials will all have failed conventional treatments and have progressive and measurable tumors. The results from these studies will be used to guide subsequent work in which antibody therapy will be integrated into conventional treatment programs to try to improve the cure rate for patients with minimal residual tumors.